The present disclosure relates to human-machine interface (HMI) systems and, more particularly, to methods and systems for determining a field of vision associated with an occupant of a vehicle.
At least some known HMI systems determine a line-of-sight associated with a user by detecting a position and an orientation of an eye of the user. However, determining the line-of-sight based on the position and the orientation of only the eye may be speculative and/or difficult because the line-of-sight is determined based on only one reference point (i.e., the user's eye).